The invention relates to an electrical plug connector with a plug-connection member which can be plug-connected with a complementarily configured plug-connection member in order to produce an electrical connection and which has a longitudinal axis, and with a cable outlet member which has a cable guidance channel with a front channel section facing the plug-connection member and oriented in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the plug-connection member and with a rear channel section remote from the plug-connection member and oriented at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the plug-connection member, the cable outlet member being able to be connected detachably to the plug-connection member in a plurality of orientations.
Electrical plug connectors of this type are used for example to produce an electrical connection between a first cable and a second cable, or alternatively to produce an electrical connection between a first cable and an electrical appliance. To this end, a plug-connection member of the plug connector can be plug-connected with a complementarily configured plug-connection member. The plug-connection member may for example be formed as a connecting plug which can be inserted into a connecting socket, or alternatively as a connecting socket into which a connecting plug can be inserted. A cable may be guided through to the plug-connection member through a cable guidance channel of the cable outlet member. The cable guidance channel has a front channel section facing the plug-connection member and a rear channel section remote from the plug-connection member. In order to keep the overall length of the electrical plug connector as low as possible, the rear channel section is oriented at an angle to the front channel section. The cable which is passed through the cable guidance channel thus undergoes curvature in the cable guidance channel in the region between the front channel section and the rear channel section.
The cable outlet member can be connected detachably to the plug-connection member, it being able to be connected detachably to the plug-connection member in a plurality of orientations, so that the rear channel section can assume different angular positions relative to the longitudinal axis of the plug-connection member and thus the cable can be guided in different directions.
An electrical plug connector with an insulating body and an angled strain relief element is known from publication EP 2 323 228 A2. The insulating body is provided with a square collar which has a circumambient recess with latching cut-outs. The angled strain relief element has a matching connection opening and also a U-shaped rail which surrounds the connection opening on three sides. The rail has latching noses and latching hooks, and may be inserted into the recess of the isolating body, transversely to the longitudinal axis of the insulating body in four different orientations, which are each arranged at an angle of 90° offset relative to each other.
Pushing on the rail of the strain relief element transversely to the longitudinal axis of the insulating body frequently proves quite difficult, in particular when using relatively thick cables.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an electrical plug connector of the generic type such that it is easy to manipulate even when using relatively thick cables.